


羊

by sanjiu3



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanjiu3/pseuds/sanjiu3
Summary: 出轨/背德预警。不要随便看。
Relationships: Anamo | Jung Tae-Sung/JJonak | Bang Seong-Hyun
Kudos: 1





	羊

一只羊藏在哥哥的被窝里。凌晨两点，隔着一墙，咩咩、咩咩地叫起来。早些时候他整晚地坐在书桌边，喝掉两大杯茶包冲泡出的红茶。月光是该在这个夜晚透过薄帘的罅隙照进来，如同他哥哥的阴茎此刻通过一个小洞挤入羊的身体。他在书桌边坐着，而蚊子叮在他的脑皮上。颅骨内的某处起了一个包，突突地胀痛。但蚊子不肯放过他，还要钻入他皮下的血管嗡嗡地鸣响。抓搔头皮也只扯到几缕头发。他把头发收拢在手心，然后用一张抽纸包裹。明天头发和纸巾和用过的避孕套都会一起躺在一个废纸篓里。  
他开始感受到一种苦痛，一种比脑子里的蚊子包还要令人难以忍受的苦痛：类似于六月日头下飘落的雪，或是凛冬而开的桔梗——拒绝受缚于方框与圆、因而绝不被容许的事物。雪会融死，桔梗会枯死，但是蚊子包越来越痒、越来越痒，痒到他渴望能一刀将头脑剖开——如果刀尖能遏制某种悄然萌发的罪愆。  
但是他的手里没有刀。他任着藤蔓爬满全身。

方星现的脚上还穿着一双人字拖，不外乎是他第一次出现在玄关时郑泰成为他拿来的那一双。而郑泰成的拖鞋则是旧的、皴开一条裂口的，如果脚趾微微蜷曲，竟还能顺着翕张的缝触及冷硬的地板。羊会诓人，一见面就撒了谎。——“我是你哥的……朋友。”然而郑泰成很快从相似的无名指戒指以及衣服款式中戳穿了他的谎言。面前站着的分明是哥哥的情人。  
羊群中最不恭顺的犊子，头顶生出绺绺黑毛的那头，吠叫时，会如一条撒欢的犬崽一样吠叫。他的同类们，生着白绒绒的怯怯之面的那些，每每温良地咀嚼嫩草，而他要张着齿牙尖利的嘴巴食肉。金属筷挑起一片生三文鱼，在酱油和芥末里拌了又搅，最后用臼齿碾碎。方星现吃刺身而郑泰成不然。郑泰成吃鸡上的脆骨而方星现不然。就在吃炸鸡的时候、郑泰成要说方星现浪费的时候，方星现把一根未啃干净的鸡腿蹭到郑泰成的嘴唇上。  
郑泰成咬掉了脆骨，炸鸡酱又酸又甜。也许就是在那一刻起，方星现在他的认知里终于脱出一头羊而成人。血肉丰盈的人——如今他的心脏在为了一个人而砰砰直跳。  
然后方星现趿着拖鞋过来，问郑泰成要不要去吃炸鸡。  
郑泰成说好。

哥哥加班不回来。他们沿着街一直走，拐过一个弯又路过一片人声鼎沸的街市。“小心——”在即将变色的红绿灯前郑泰成一把拽住了方星现的手。这只手在夏日的死水空气里渗出些许的汗珠，且并未配戴无名指的戒指，令人回忆起一片常温下的生三文鱼的触感。郑泰成赶紧抽回自己的手。  
方星现被拉回人行道上，站在一颗行道树的阴影下。  
他难道不知道空空如也的无名指是一次拙劣的暗示吗？  
可怜、可笑、且可鄙的羊，以为一枚被藏起来的戒指就能掩盖住一段既有的关系，以为树影下的背叛就能永不见天日。然而无孔不入的太阳光从枝叶的缝隙里投射到他们的衣服上、身上，这同样一片太阳光曾经也融化过一条结冰的河川。有一瞬间，当光使方星现眯起眼睛的时候，他短暂地遗忘了那枚戒指和所有的廉耻，并惊讶于河川破冰时澄澈水面的漾然——方星现之于郑泰成就像光之于冰河。  
所以海伦背叛了墨涅拉奥斯。  
他们在行道树的影子下气喘吁吁地接吻，手臂缠着手臂，恨不得腿也能够缠着腿，就像特洛伊被付之一炬前为蛇所咬死的拉奥孔的模样。但谁也说不清他们中谁才是蛇，谁又是拉奥孔；又或者他们都是拉奥孔。  
行道树上是流血的太阳：第二座熊熊燃烧的特洛伊。

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然跟本文没什么关系但是《没有第二座特洛伊》是叶芝一首写茅德·岗的诗（主要讲两人政见不合（（


End file.
